Hot and Bothered
by SakudaChanLovesYaoi
Summary: England has a letter from America that gets him to 'bend over' at the thought of his little country. Rated M for Masturbation, sexxiness, all the drool-worth of Yaoi US tops! USxUK Review for 2nd chapter of England topping as a prize! :D


England sat inside his home, sipping his afternoon tea as he read a letter from America. His charming little country had written him a note saying he was coming for a visit soon. The letter promised a visit two days from now, which excited England. Since the World Conference in Hong Kong last month, England missed the active America. They were close like before, if not more so. America liked to come over England's frequently and never allowed England to stay there due to how bad it's gotten.

The man in his seat licked his lips, thinking about America's sweet smile when he assured it was going to be OK. The way those lips stretched to show those perfect teeth. England would be lying if he said America wasn't attractive. His little country had grown into a fine young man. An empty tea cup was set on the oak table in the middle of the room. He sighed softly, shifting in his chair. He was beginning to feel hot and bothered. He tried to stop thinking of America, but it became difficult as his breathing picked up, and his body trembled. America's hands would be pictured in England's mind, groping his chest and backside while kissing hotly. England blushed a deep red and leaned back in his chair, his legs spread.

England embarrassingly ran his fingers across his button-up shirt, caressing it like he imagined America would. "Nghhh." Green eyes saw blue above him; his senses felt younger hands search his body. England arched into his own hand, humming as it smoothed over one of his nipples. A gasp echoed throughout the house. England's unused hand trailed down, working on his half hard-on. He grunted softly; sweat beginning to form at his hairline. "A-ah . . . Mmmer," England found it difficult to moan the other's name, due to pleasure shocking his spine. He unbuttoned his shirt, slow and teasing to himself. The male was glad he had an imagination, for everything seemed real. He could practically see America pressing open-mouthed kisses to his chest, tongue flicking out to play with a nipple. England panted, spreading his legs further, to hook on the arm-rests on the armchair. His hips thrusted upward, and he released a deep moan. "America!"

He shuddered, picturing America giving that stupid grin when he's over-confident. He could just see him saying, 'Ssh, Iggy~ The hero will take good care of you.' England blushed even worse than before, fingers splaying across his stomach. The hand on his bulge added slightly more pressure, working faster, but only for a moment. He panted heavily, ridding himself of his shirt and working on removing his belt. He wore no shoes or socks while in his house, much like Japan. England's pants dropped next, and following after, his boxers that resembled the UK flag. He pictured America positioning him on the cushion, his upper body over one of the arms, his ass in the air. England stuck three fingers into his mouth, dimly in his mind hearing America chuckle.

Fingers coated, England trailed them over his back, all the way to his back side. His free hand massaged said backside, while the saliva-layered digits pressed into his hole, one at first, then two. England hissed as his ass slightly burned in discomfort. He bit his bottom lip, playing with his chest some more. He scissored his fingers pushing them in deeper. God, so much deeper. 'That's it, Iggy. Take it all in.' England whimpered, moving back on the fingers. "Ahh . . . Americaaa." He stuck a third finger in his hole, gasping. His head threw back while he thrusted all three fingers at a steady pace. His other hand reached in between his legs, pumping his erection in time with the thrust of those digits. He huffed, sweat coating his body as he rocked into the couch, needing release badly. 'Wow, Iggy, you really enjoy this, huh?'

"Y-yes! America, yes!"

"What?" England shuddered, impressed by his own imagination. He furrowed his brows as he heard footsteps head his way. Lust-clouded, he didn't understand the full situation until a voice shocked him. "England . . . What the-"

Oh God.

Green eyes met actual blue. America dropped his Mc Donalds bag, jaw hung slack. His blue eyes were wide behind his glasses. England wished he died right then and there. His head was turned slightly to meet America's stare, fingers still knuckle deep in his ass. The hand that was on his erection froze stiff. America cleared his throat, eyes switching from England to the fingers in his backside. He licked his lips, removing his glasses. "Well, well. I assume you were moaning my name and not calling it."

"U-uh . . ." America smirked, making England shiver. The younger set his glasses on the table, his eyes never breaking from England's.

"Either way; I think this is long overdue. You see England," America slid his jacket off, and slipped his modern shirt to the floor. England's cock twitched at what Iggy saw. America isn't fat by any means, though England protested it all went to his ass during meetings. However, America's chest was chiseled, and the outlines of forming abs were seen. A gulping sound reached America's ears. England removed his fingers from his entrance, licking them sensually. The younger hummed, his belt dropping on the floor. He approached England, who sat up in the seat. When America reached him, England grabbed at his jeans, tugging hungrily at the hem. He managed to unbutton the confound things, and brought the zipper down slowly with his teeth, hearing America growl, and feeling his fingers thread in his hair.

England smirked at what he found. America wore no underwear. He casted his eyes to America, who snickered softly. England didn't bother to speak; he just grabbed the shaft, his tongue gliding across the head. America groaned, his fingers in England's hair tightening their grip. The Brit nibbled on the tip, swiping his tongue along the length while his fingers pumped, working over the country he's wanted since what seemed like forever.

"Aaah . . . Iggy!" America's soft moan encouraged England to take the length into his mouth, his cheeks hallowing as he sucked and swallowed. There was an erotic wet sound coming from the pair as America's thighs trembled. England found his head slightly hurting as America's grip tightened yet once more. He ignored it and engulfed almost all of America's length, his fingers rubbing in circles over America's balls. The younger nation shuddered, followed by a cry of pleasure. England released America's erection with a pop and licked his lips.

"Hmm, America. I need you inside me," he breathed, fingers smoothing over said nation's stomach, feeling everything. America huffed for air, nodding his head. England allowed America to pick him up and sit in his chair, adjusting him over his lap. "I'm prepared already." America nodded, his dry lips licked by England's tongue as he lowered himself onto America's length, wincing as he did so. America threaded his fingers back into England's hair, forcing their mouths together. A line of drool trailed from the corner of Iggy's mouth, while he sheathed America's cock inside him. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, both tugging and clawing at each other's skin.

England was the first to move. He raised himself, and with the help of America's hands on his waist, slammed him back down, making them both groan. America leaned forward and began molesting Iggy's neck with his teeth, while England focused on pounding onto the most delicious item he's ever had. The chair slightly squeaked to the abuse it was receiving. The room seemed to get hotter and hotter. Slapping skin, stretched-out moans, and smacking lips were heard. America tossed his head back, bucking his waist up to meet England's, cursing loud enough for anyone in a five-mile-radius to hear. "A-America, really?" England was impressed he could even choke out that question. He heard America chuckle as he delivered another mind-blowing plow to England's arse. The older's breath left him, causing him to gasp for air.

"Yes, really. Y-you . . . Hnn! Ah, ah . . . Riding me like this is really a turn o-on," he responded, impaling his cock deeper into England, who screamed at the top of his lungs. America took hold of England's erection, pumping it with the frantic thrusting of their hips. They were both close, more England due to his previous preparation. A few squeezes and a tug, Iggy was spent. He buried his head into America's throat, yelling out the nation's name as he clutched his muscles. America gasped, seeing stars. He spilled himself into England, hips gyrating as he was lost in pure ecstasy. The Brit in his lap groaned as he was being filled, the flush on his cheeks giving him the ultimate after-sex glow. America smiled, kissing the other.

"Mmm, food."

"You pig," England muttered, casting his eyes to the abandoned Mc Ds bag that no doubt had cold food in it. America played with England's hair, chuckling.

"So you keep saying. But seriously, I haven't had any dinner."

"I thought you were support to come in two days." America looked confused at England, who blinked innocently at him.

"When was the last time you checked your mail?"

Ah fuck.


End file.
